How to torture or get rid of Atobe
by AquaWatercrest
Summary: The stories of how me and TurquiseStormcloud's ocs torture or get rid of Atobe.


**A/N I've got a new fanfic!!! Yay!! I just had to write this down when the idea popped into my mind. It's not that I hate the monkey king, I just don't like his attitude. So, my oc (And TurquiseStormcloud's) Are here to cure his ego… or maybe not.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis. But I own my ocs. And that's about it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Inui juice is terrible indeed (As is Aqua)

Aquamarine Watercrest was in school and hating it. She hated going to school, especially this school. The only fun thing to do in Hyoutei was torture the egoistic monkey who called himself king.

" Huh…I'm bored." said Aqua to no one in particular.

" Hello, Aqua-chan." said none other than the tensai of Hyoutei.

"Oh, hi Oshitari-kun. Wait, how'd you find me?" asked Aqua.

" You're the only one that leaves a trail of water behind you." Aqua looked up at the amazing buckets–full-of–water- that-hang-on-absolutely-nothing.

" Oh. That." Oshitari smirked.

"So, bored?"

" Very." Oh no. Aqua's bored. That can't be good.

"What do you feel like doing?" asked Oshitari.

"Er… Drinking Iwashi mizu?"

"You actually like that?" Aqua shrugged.

"It's good. Huh, that gives me an idea."

Aqua ran down the staircase while Oshitari raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder what she's planning to do…"

* * *

Aqua tapped her foot impatiently as the phone rang. Meanwhile, in Seigaku, Fuji excused himself from lunch with his fellow regulars to go to the bathroom. In the bathroom, he flipped open his phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah, finally!" Fuji smiled.

"Aqua, what do you need this time?"

"Well, you know that guy who makes those delicious drinks?"

Now Fuji was paying attention. "Yes, I do. Need an order?"

"Yep."

"For yourself, or for someone else."

"Its for the monkey in a human costume who calls himself king and is extremely annoying." Fuji smiled sadistically.

"I'll have it delivered to you after school on one condition."

"What would that be?"

" Video it for me."

"Sure. I knew I could count on the person I went to torturers academy with. Ja!" Aqua hung up.

Fuji went back to the cafeteria with an evil smile. He stayed like that for the whole day, much to everyone's discomfort.

* * *

After school, Aqua skipped happily to the entrance and collected a bottle labeled 'Iwashi mizu' from a mysterious guy in black (I think you all know who this is). She skipped happily to the tennis courts.

"Hi monkey _kiiiiing_!" She called out.

Atobe sighed. "Ore-sama demands to know what you want with him now."

" I'm here to gloat about an awesome drink that makes you do awesome things." replied Aqua.

"Oh? What might that be?" asked Atobe.

"Its called 'Iwashi mizu'." Atobe thought of fresh, spring water.

"What does it do?"

"It lets you breathe underwater." Now, Atobe wanted this. I mean, everyone wants a king with awesome magical superpowers.

"Give it to Ore-sama."

"Don't wanna."

"Then where did you get it?"

"From a dying old man just down the road. He gave it to me before he fell asleep." replied Aqua matter-of-factly.

"Give it to Ore-sama."

"No."

"Give. It. To. Ore-sama."

"Don't. Wanna." After a few more minutes of arguing, Atobe had enough and wrenched it out of Aqua's hand.

"Hey! That's cheating!" yelled Aqua.

Atobe ignored her and took a sip.

* * *

"I wonder where buchou went." said Otori.

" He'll be back soon… I think." said Oshitari mysteriously.

"Sempai, do you know where he went?" asked Otori, looking at Oshitari.

"Well-"

Suddenly, a loud GAWK was heard from outside the courts. Everyone rushed out to see Atobe, lying face down in a puddle of a strange liquid with sardines inside. They turned hearing a sadistic laugh and saw Aqua with a video camera.

Oshitari picked up the bottle. " 'Iwashi mizu'?"

"That does _not_ look fresh." said Shishido.

" Wait could it be… Sardine water, then?" asked Gakuto.

Everyone stared at the laughing Aqua.

"This is _sooo _going on youtube." Aqua said, smirking.

* * *

**Well, Aqua was telling the truth about breathing underwater. It is in the episode where they play beach volley with another school. I mean, people can't survive being face down in the water without breathing air! Anyways, review! But no flames please.**


End file.
